1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sacrum support device for preventing pain and injury to individuals performing repeated sit-up exercises. The sacrum or tail bone for most individuals is a very tender and sensitive area which is completely unprotected by conventional sweat pants or exercise shorts. In order to overcome this problem and to enable training by both serious and casual athletes, the present invention provides two embodiments of a sacrum support and protection pad device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of support devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a support device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,021, which issued to T. Benningfield on May 5, 1942. This patent discloses an abdominal support which includes a waist encircling strap adjustably connected to a shoulder harness. U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,095, which issued to R. Davis on Feb. 27, 1951, discloses a sacroiliac waist encircling support belt. The belt is secured by adjustable strap fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,262, which issued to J. Calabrese on Apr. 15, 1952, discloses a hernia support device which includes an irregularly shaped support pad provided with strap securement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,736, which issued to S. Alberts on Jan. 7, 1964, discloses a support belt arrangement for supporting certain portions of the human body for applying external pressure for the control of varicose veins and other pathological conditions. The device utilizes a waist encircling belt and is provided with a plurality of straps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,409, which issued to L. Cetrone on Mar. 2, 1965, discloses an orthopedic padded waist encircling belt provided with a buckle fastener.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices are capable of providing support and protection to the sacrum of an individual while performing sit-up exercises. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a pentagonal shaped rubber pad suspended by two pairs of support straps between a waist encircling strap and a pair of leg encircling straps. Additional features of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices include the use of briefs formed from a washable material and provided with a rear pocket for the reception of a removable rubber sacrum support and protection pad. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of support devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such support devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.